MSNHarry Potter style!
by swiftnick007
Summary: A Draco and Hermione story using msn also ChoBlaise RonFluer HarryGinny.  Enjoy!


MSN is brought to the world of Harry Potter…Draco/Hermione fic (mainly) 4th year I think

Theboywholived- Harry Potter

RoonilWazlib- Ron Weasley

Bookwormprincess – Hermione Granger

Redhairgirl – Ginny Weasley

Lonleybutstillhot – Cho Chang

Paris4ever – Fleur Delacour

Prince of slytherin – Blaise Zambini

Bad Faith – Draco Malfoy

Theboywholived has signed on

RoonilWazlib has signed on

Bookwormprincess has signed on

Theboywholived – Ron? Hermione? This is so cool! Nice name Ron

RoonilWazlib – Thanks Harry yeah what with the princess bit Mione?

Bookwormprincess – So people know I'm a girl duh!

RoonilWazlib – Oh right of course not like you to not be studying lol

Theboywholived – Wait what's lol?

RoonilWazlib – New language it means laugh out loud

Bookwormprincess – Anyway I thought I might try and socialize a bit more

Lonleybutstillhot has signed on

Theboywholived – Nope can't guess who that is

Lonleybutstillhot – It's me. It's Cho

RoonilWazlib – OMG

Theboywholived – I'm lost with this new language

Bookwormprincess – Err hey Cho how are you?

Lonleybutstillhot – Yeah better I thought I might try socializing a bit more

Bookwormprincess – Yeah me too

Theboywholived – It's a very true name by the way

Bookwormprincess – Harry!

RoonilWazlib – Nah mate they just say btw nowadays

Bookwormprincess – No that's not what I meant

Lonleybutstillhot – No its fine thanks Harry…I guess

Prince of Slytherin has signed on

RoonilWazlib – Oh three guesses who

Theboywholived – lol (I can use it!)

Prince of Slytherin – Huh? Potter and Weasley is that you?

Bookwormprincess – What you doing here Malfoy?

Prince of Slytherin – And Granger as well! No this isn't Draco Its Blaise

Theboywholived – oh

Prince of Slytherin – Nope he's not very into socializing

Lonleybutstillhot – Can't imagine why

Prince of Slytherin – Well would you rather he did?

RoonilWazlib – Too true

Prince of Slytherin – lol who's that lonely person?

Lonleybutstillhot – Cho Chang

Prince of Slytherin – Oh! Cool name…very true

Theboywholived – That's what I said!

Lonleybutstillhot – Thanks anyway

Theboywholived – Oh shit I gotta go extra potions shit

Bookwormprincess – Okay see you

Theboywholived has signed off

RoonilWazlib – Gotta do that moonstones essay

Bookwormprincess – due tomorrow?

RoonilWazlib – How did you guess? Lol

RoonilWazlib has signed off

Lonleybutstillhot – See you later

Bookwormprincess – See you

Lonleybutstillhot has signed off

Bad Faith has signed on

Prince of Slytherin – Hey…lol

Bad Faith – Can I talk to in private …now

Prince of Slytherin – Okay

Bad Faith – Awful name by the way

Bookwormprincess - …?

Bad Faith – excuse us one sec

**Private Conversation**

Bad Faith – She doesn't know it's me?

Prince of Slytherin – Nope

Bad Faith – Perfect

Prince of Slytherin – What are you going to do?

Bad Faith – Try to get her to like me…because I really like her

Prince of Slytherin – I noticed mate…she's a pretty girl but you're mad

Bad Faith – Why?

Prince of Slytherin – You really think she's gonna fall for you

Bad Faith – I could make Snape fall for me

Prince of Slytherin – Ew bad images now. What do you think of Cho Chang?

Bad Faith – Pretty hot you go for it mate but right now bugger off

Prince of Slytherin – Maybe I will…Good luck mate!

Prince of Slytherin has signed off

**Normal Conversation**

Bad Faith – Yeah sorry about that

Bookwormprincess – It okay I'm Hermione Granger by the way Do I know you?

Bad Faith – Not the way I'd like

Bookwormprincess – Okay then…

Bad Faith – I think I know you you're that pretty Gryffindor girl right?

Bookwormprincess – You think I'm pretty?

Bad Faith – Yeah definitely

Bookwormprincess – So what house are you in?

Bad Faith – Slytherin but don't think less of me please

Bookwormprincess – No no it's fine but I've never really talked to one politely

Bad Faith – Well I'm not really a sociable person

Bookwormprincess – No me neither

Bad Faith – But I wanted to talk to you

Bookwormprincess – Why?

Bad Faith – I wanted you to like me I've never really spoken to you

Bookwormprincess – Why didn't you?

Bad Faith –Oh…lots of reasons

Bookwormprincess – Well maybe I do like you…

Bad Faith – Are you flirting with me Miss Granger?

Bookwormprincess – Yeah…maybe I am

Bad Faith – I like it

Bookwormprincess – You are very sweet

Bad Faith – That's a first

Bookwormprincess – Really? Its getting late

Bad Faith – Well now I can dream about you…

Bookwormprincess - …Are you going to be on tomorrow?

Bad Faith – I will if you are…tomorrow night?

Bookwormprincess – Yeah okay see you then

Bad Faith – Can't wait Hermione

Bookwormprincess – But wait I don't even know who you are

Bad Faith – Can you think of no one?

Bookwormprincess – No

Bad Faith – Then keep wondering

Bad Faith has signed off

Bookwormprincess - …

Bookwormprincess has signed off

**The next day, a confused Hermione, a happy Draco, and a nervous Blaise and Ron.**

Redhairgirl has signed on

Bookwormprincess has signed on

Redhairgirl – ah, glad I caught you...will you go out with Ron?

Bookwormprincess - …oh my god

Redhairgirl – Yeah he asked me to ask you…what you say?

Bookwormprincess - …I don't know

Redhairgirl – what? Well… I was expecting for you to say yes

Bookwormprincess – I would of but…

Redhairgirl -…

Bookwormprincess – I met this guy last night on here

Redhairgirl – Who was it? What house?

Bookwormprincess – He never told me his name he said he was in slytherin

Redhairgirl – You'd give up my brother for a slytherin you don't even know?

Bookwormprincess – Yeah but Ginny! He made me feel so…wanted

Redhairgirl – Whatever Ron is not going to like this

Bookwormprincess – Tell him I will think about it

Theboywholived has signed on

Theboywholived – Well?

Redhairgirl – She said she's think about it

Theboywholived – what?! Mione!!

Bookwormprincess – Well I'm sorry but im a little confused right now!

Theboywholived – he likes you a lot

Bookwormprincess – I know, I know

Redhairgirl – Tell him why Hermione

Bookwormprincess – No way

Theboywholived – look I need an answer after practice we will all meet on here

Bookwormprincess- Okay fine

Prince of Slytherin has signed on

Prince of Slytherin - guess what Cho and I are dating!

Redhairgirl – Congrats Malfoy I hope she doesn't die for her sake

Prince of Slytherin - god! What is it about this name that makes every1 think im him?

Redhairgirl – So you're not Malfoy?

Prince of Slytherin – No I'm Blaise

Redhairgirl – Oh right

Prince of Slytherin – It would help if you and Harry could come

Redhairgirl – Like a double date?

Prince of Slytherin - Yeah. Please? I'm a little nervous

Theboywholived – yeah alright it will be fun

Redhairgirl – Tomorrow yeah?

Prince of Slytherin – Yep

Redhairgirl – I need to pick what to wear

Redhairgirl has signed off

Theboywholived has signed off

Prince of Slytherin –See you later Hermione…I have to ask Cho now

Prince of Slytherin has signed off

Bad Faith has signed on

Bad faith – Hermione! It's so good to talk to you

Bookwormprincess – Why you talked to me last night

Bad Faith – I know I missed you

Bookwormprincess – Listen, my friend Ron asked me out

Bad Faith –You're kidding! What did you say?!

Bookwormprincess – I said I'd think about it

Bad Faith – Oh I thought you would say yes

Bookwormprincess – I couldn't…because of you

Bad Faith - Me? Really?

Bookwormprincess – When I was talking to I felt much more…exhilarated...I like you

Bad Faith - …I like you so much Hermione I just want you to be happy…so say yes.

Bookwormprincess – What?

Bad faith – I'm not all I seem trust me…and we could never work out

Bookwormprincess – Why?

Bad Faith – Lots of reasons

Bookwormprincess – I'm lost enough here! Who the hell are you?!

Theboywholived has signed on

RoonilWazlib has signed on

Redhairgirl has signed on

Lonleybutstillhot has signed on

Prince of slytherin has signed on

Theboywholived - Hermione! We have found out about this mysterious stranger!

RoonilWazlib – Yes! We told Ginny about his username being Bad Faith!

Redhairgirl – And I almost fell off my broom because I was the only one who knew…

Theboywholived – That bad faith is the French meaning of the word MALFOY!

Bookwormprincess – Holy crap

Prince of Slytherin – Look he really likes her I swear on my life

Lonleybutstillhot – You knew about this?

Prince of Slytherin – Yeah but I only wanted to help he wanted her to like him so bad

Bookwormprincess – Draco…?

RoonilWazlib – Oh! Its Draco now is it?!

Bad Faith – Okay! This is Draco Malfoy, but I just wanted you to like me I swear

Bad Faith – But when Ron asked you out I decided that I was just being stupid

RoonilWazlib – Just got there did you?

Bookwormprincess – Shhh Ron

Bad Faith – I like you so much I just want you to be happy I swear on my grave

Bookwormprincess – Okay…I would have never thought that…you of all people

Bad Faith – yeah I know its seems mad but It's true

Prince of Slytherin – And I second that. I'd would risk Cho for a sick joke would I?

Bookwormprincess – Good point

Theboywholived – You buying this?

Bookwormprincess – Maybe…you?

RoonilWazlib – If you liked her so much then why were you such a bastard?!

Bad Faith – She deserves better than a Malfoy…

Bookwormprincess – You always liked me?

Bad Faith – I decided that if we couldn't be together that I wanted you to be happy

Bad Faith – And plus farther would kill me, it killed me to do it, but it's a cruel world

Theboywholived – you can say that again

Bookwormprincess - …Wanna go on this double date to night

Bad Faith – Oh my god! I'd love to!

Redhairgirl – You get one chance Malfoy

RoonilWazlib – What the hell just happened?!

Bookwormprincess – Oh listen Ron I do want to be you're friend always

Theboywholived – I have a surprise for you anyway mate…

Paris4ever has signed on

RoonilWazlib – Who's that?

Paris4ever – Its Fleur, Ron.

RoonilWazlib – Wow! Hey Fleur!

Paris4ever – So do want to go on this big date of many people…you know together?

RoonilWazlib – Oh my god I'd love to!

Paris4ever – Great

Redhairgirl – So it's a quadruple date then lol

Theboywholived – Everything worked out brilliantly

Bad faith- Funny, I've never known a happy ending

Theboywholived – No…nor me

Bookwormprincess – Maybe you two have more in common than you think

Theboywholived – Maybe so. In a very weird way

Prince of Slytherin – Come on then we will meet at the three broomsticks at six

Bookwormprincess – Okay see everyone then

Bookwormprincess has signed off

Paris4ever has signed off

RoonilWazlib has signed off

Theboywholived has signed off

Redhairgirl has signed off

Bad Faith – Hey before we go…thanks mate you really save me there

Prince of Slytherin – Hey? What are friends for? Lol

Bad Faith- Yeah lol…whatever that is…

Prince of Slytherin has signed off

Bad Faith has signed off

The end

_Thank you for reading if you liked it please review! Hope you read the next fan fictions by my you're faithful author Felicity Stonehill xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _


End file.
